Each Day With You
by whateverOne
Summary: ...


**A/N: This is like the continuation of the Alternative ending of the Bears with Love.**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

It's been 3 months since I got out from the hospital. Mitchie and I have been doing great. Things have changed since the incident. I have never been happier in my entire life; she's the only reason why I wanted to wake up in the morning.

Today, I'm gonna show her and tell her how much she means to me and how much I love her. It's my turn to express to her what I really feel for her.

I went to her house without notice, I wanted to surprise her.

I stepped on their porch facing their front door. I took a deep breath to calm my pounding heart before knocking. After I knocked 3 times, I turned my back to the door and looked at their yard as I wait for someone to open the door.

"Alex?" I heard her say making my heart skip a beat on the process. I turned around to face her with a nervous smile.

"Hi." I said waving my hand a little, nervously. I can see she was surprised at my unexpected visit because I had told her that I can't hang out with her today because I have to work at the sub shop.

"It's not that I don't want you here but what are you doing here? I thought you have work?" she asked with a smile while stepping out and closed the door behind her. I walked closely to her, wrapping my arms on her waist and hugged her tight.

"I missed you." I whispered closing my eyes feeling her warm body against mine. I felt her hugging me back with a light giggle.

"Okay. I missed you too." She pulled back from the hug and looked at me intently. "What are you doing here again? I thought you were working." She asked again.

"I ditched work." I answered with a shrug.

"What?"

"Come with me." I said reaching for her hand.

"Where?"

"Let's just take a walk." I said holding her hand.

"Alex, you should go back before your mom will ground you."

"Come on, it will just take for a while. I promise." she sighed and gave in, squeezing my hand lightly.

We started to walk in comfortable silence still holding each others hand. We send each other glances every once in a while.

"Where are we going?" she asked again making me look at her.

"Let's just keep walking. Let our feet be our guide."

"You're acting weird." She looked up at me and giggled.

"I know." I said as I pulled up our connected hands to my lips and kissed her hand. "But trust me with this."

"I trust you with everything." she answered as I nodded.

We continued walking until we arrived at a flower shop. Mitchie looked at me confused.

"What are we doing here?" she asked with an eyebrow raised but a smile is slowly showing on her face.

"This is where our feet led us." I answered with a shrug. "Let's get inside." I pulled her inside.

"Alex!" Mrs. Anderson, a friend of my mom smiled widely at me when she saw us walked in. She was standing behind the counter.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson." I waved at her with a smile. "I came for the flowers."

"Right, these have been waiting for you since this morning." The old lady bent down behind the counter looking for the flowers I came for. When she straightened up, she was already holding an arranged yellow, white and red roses bouquet and handed it to me. "This must be the young lady you're talking about?" she said looking towards Mitchie with a smile. Mitchie blushed returning the smile and squeezed my hand slightly.

"Yes." I answered taking the flowers then looked at Mitchie. "This is Mitchie. Mitch, this is Mrs. Anderson, a friend of my mom." I looked back at the old lady.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mitchie." the old lady said and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Anderson." Mitchie shook the old lady's hand.

"Thank you for this Mrs. Anderson. These are beautiful." I said while raising the flowers a little.

"You're welcome."

"We'll go ahead."

"Have fun."

"Thanks." I said then looked at Mitchie. "Let's go?" she looked up at me.

"Sure." She smiled and looked back at the old lady behind the counter. "Bye Mrs. Anderson."

Mrs. Anderson nodded as we went out of the shop. We continued walking still holding hands. We are already at the park. She sun is already setting. The wind is slightly picking up causing the leaves of each tree sway. As we reached on an empty bench, I signaled Mitchie to sit on it. We let go of each others hand as we sat side by side.

"So, what's the deal with the flowers?" Mitchie asked looking at the ground.

"Actually, it's for you." I said handing her the flowers with a shy smile. Mitchie looked at the flowers then to me and took the flowers.

"Thanks." She said smiling back then smelled the flowers while closing her eyes.

I watched at her in awe. She is undeniably beautiful. I took a deep breath before saying, "Mitch," I whispered. She opened her sparkling eyes and looked at me. "they may have no words but they share my feelings." I said referring the flowers. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. I sighed breaking the eye contact and scratched the back of my neck. My heart is extremely beating fast and I am extremely nervous and I don't know why. I was just going to tell her how much I love her. Why do I feel so nervous?

I took a long deep breath and looked back at her. "I'm not really good at words, you know that." she nodded with a giggle. "I was thinking of something sweet to say to you but I forgot what it was. I was memorizing it this morning but now that I'm with you, I completely forget about it." she chuckled this time. "So, I'm just gonna say what I am feeling for you."

"I really have no idea why you're doing this but seeing you struggle on trying to say something sweet to me… is already sweet. So don't make it hard for yourself. Just tell me what you wanted to tell me." She said cupping my cheek with her hand with a reassuring smile. I nodded then removed her hand from my cheek and held it tightly.

"Mitch, I know I don't always say those words you wanted me to tell you everyday and I'm sorry for it. It's just, if tell you that everyday, I'm afraid the meaning of it will vanish and I don't want that. I want that if, I'm gonna say it to you, it would be meaningful." I said locking eyes with her. "I may not tell you those words everyday but it doesn't mean I'm not feeling it anymore. I'm not really good at words but I hope you can feel what I really feel for you." she nodded. "You see, these flowers are helping me with what I want to tell you. They say each flower has a meaning, so I decided these to give it to you." I said and took a glance at the flowers. "The yellow roses represent our friendship." she looked down at the flowers. "Our friendship that I'm always thankful for." I smiled at her as she smiled at me in return. "The white roses mean that my love for you is pure." I can see that her eyes are starting to water.

"Alex, you're going to make me cry." she said with a little laugh.

"Please don't because I'm not done yet." I answered and laughed a little too. "Now, let me finish." she nodded. "And here, the red roses, these means, you…" I paused and poked her nose slightly, "…are my one true love."

"You are mine too." she said poking my nose too as I nodded.

"I was planning to give you a teddy bear again but I realized why would I give you a stuffed bear if I'm here that you can hug anytime you want?" I put an arm around her shoulder while she laughed and nodded. She put the flowers beside her then leaned her head on my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. I put my head on top of hers as I whispered, "I love you." She removed her head from my shoulder and looked up at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She put back her head on my shoulder. "It's just… it's been a while since the last time I hear you say you love me."

"You hugged me tight, so I say, I love you like those bears I gave you." I answered with a smile as I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I love you too."

"I know and I'm always thankful for it."

* * *

Alex had been very sweet today; she expressed her feelings to me which was very rare because Alex is a type of person who doesn't want to show her soft side. She proved to me how much I mean to her and how much she loves me. This is very memorable day for me. When we were at the park she whispered to me that she loves me. Every time she says those three words to me, it made my heart skip a beat. Alex is not good at words, I know that but her just saying 'I love you' to me is just enough for me.

After we spent time at the park and had dinner together, Alex took me home. We stood at my front door facing each other. She held my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Goodnight." she said as she kissed my forehead.

"Can you spend the night?" I asked as she pulled back. "Please?" I pleaded hoping she would say yes. She laughed a little then nodded. "Yes." I squealed and pulled her inside the house. My parents are still not home.

"Where are your parents?" she asked as she looked around.

"They're out. I think they are on a date." I answered and then giggled. I pulled her towards the steps to my room but she pulled me back.

"Wait." I heard her say. I stopped on my tracks and turned to look at her. "You go ahead. I'll drink a glass of water first. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." I said as I went to my room leaving Alex in the kitchen. Once I got inside, I placed the roses on a vase and put it on my bedside table, that's when I saw the roses on top of my pillow. A yellow one, a white one and a red one tied together just like the flowers Alex just gave me. I reached for it and saw a light red envelope under the roses. I picked it up and opened the envelope and saw light purple paper in it. My heart suddenly pounded, I pulled the paper from it and stared at it. I instantly recognized Alex's handwriting. I smiled as I realized it was from her. My heart melts as soon as I read the words what Alex wrote:

_Flowers for you on this lovely evening_  
_Though they have no words they share my feelings_  
_As we walk along the avenue_  
_Pardon me, I just can't help staring at you_

_As I look into those sparkling eyes_  
_I float in the air and wonder in paradise_  
_You give my heart a source of inspiration_  
_Your beauty is beyond imagination_

_Time must go on and so are we_  
_Moments slip away but not the memories_  
_One day as we look back we'll always treasure_  
_Candle light that shines beyond forever_

_You are the one_  
_The only one that I desire_  
_When we touch_  
_When we're one you light the fire_  
_The seasons we share_  
_Hand in hand, there seems to be no time_  
_Each day with you becomes a Valentine_

"Is it really that bad?" I heard Alex asked. I turned to her and saw her leaning against the door frame, her hands in her pockets, looking at me wearing a nervous smile. I sniffed; I haven't noticed I cried while reading her poem. I shook my head answering her question while trying to wipe my tears away. "But you cried while you were reading it." She said while walking towards me. I smiled and meet her halfway of the room and hugged her tight.

"I love you." I whispered to her as I put my head on her shoulder. I felt she hugged me back just as tight.

"I love you more." she answered making me smile.

"It was beautiful. Thank you." I said as I pulled back from the hug. My hands still wrapped around her neck while hers are still on my waist.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." She said wiping my tears with her thumb and kissed my forehead making me close my eyes. My heart skipped a beat when she called me _baby_.

"Happy Valentine's Day too." I answered and kissed her softly. It's confirmed, this is the best day ever.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Happy Hearts Day guys.**


End file.
